Previous studies have established the function of the S. mutans cell surface type specific polysaccharide antigen and a dextran-like polymer as binding sites for glucosyltransferase. Future studies will concern a more definitive description of the binding site and the cell surface component (protein) with which they are associated. Studies will continue on the effect of antibody on the binding of the enzyme and the adherence of the S. mutants during the conversion of sucrose to glucan. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Chemical composition of Streptococcus mutans type c antigen: Comparison to type a, b and d antigens. Linzer, R., K. Gill and H.D. Slade. J. Dent. Res. 55: A109-A115, 1976. Characterization of an anti-glycosyltransferase serum specific for insoluble glucan synthesis by Streptococcus mutans. Linzer, R., and H.D. Slade. Infect. Immun. 13:494-500, 1976.